With the improvement on people's living quality, music has become a conventional method for relieving pressure in daily life. Moreover, earphones as portable music playing devices are widely used. The earphones generally include open earphones and closed earphones, compared with the open earphones, the closed earphones have better effects at all frequency bands of the music.
Researches of the inventor reveal that existing closed earphones have a problem of poor user experience in sound field and sense of space, and through analysis and researches, it has found that this problem is caused by sound coloration resulted from reflection of sound waves present in existing earphone structures.